


Ace It

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Canon, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Sillies Fighting About Stupid Things, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: I read on the Death Note wiki, that Light and L even use different computers (I know for sure that they said L uses apple, and I think they said Light uses Dell? If not, I’ll edit it if someone tells me). So I decided to write a story about it.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Ace It

It had been a long day for everyone at task force headquarters, with once again no leads. L had started the day feeling depressed, and that emotion had only lingered after he and Light had gotten into their fist fight.

Now the two of them were finally retiring to bed for the night—well, Light would be, anyway—but the first thing L heard when he brought out his laptop onto the mattress, was Light laughing hysterically.

And though L certainly didn't want to show it… it made his hair stand on end, as he imagined that the younger man may have finally come up with the perfect way to kill him.

If he were to actually die now, L decided that he wouldn't give his only "friend" the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. No. He would meet his end as stoically as he had anything else in this long, hard life.

"Light-kun," L practically sang; and his own bravado shocked him. "Your eerie laughing right now... isn't doing you any favors in making me think you may _not_ be Kira. So, I recommend you stop doing it. And if you've just simply cracked from the intense and stressful day that we have had, I suggest that you sleep."

 _That_ shut Light up. And the college student sent a glare L's way, before he rubbed at his eye in what seemed to be a tired manner. "As if you'll even _let_ me sleep, as you continue to type away loudly on that keyboard of yours," Light said under his breath. But L pretended he hadn't heard him, like Light apparently had hoped he hadn’t.

"I _am_ sorry that I lost it like that, Ryuzaki. I’m just exhausted… And I just noticed for the first time that you use a mac… which is hilarious to me."

L already knew he was going to regret asking Light to elaborate on that, and he was half-tempted to ignore Light’s comment. After all, he’d heard before why so many people put down Apple products. But knowing this was surely some other part of their game, L leveled a glowered in Light’s direction all the same, and asked very coldly, “And why is that, Light-kun?”

And it was at this point—after L had shockingly put his own laptop away—that Light pulled his own out from under the bed, to surely show L why his was the superior model or some such nonsense. L sighed, before running a hand down his face. Why, oh why, had he decided that having a pissing contest with this narcissistic teenager was a good idea?

“Well, they don’t get a good rep. As I’m sure you know. So, I’m surprised the greatest detective in the world would use them. They have that swirly ball of death or whatever. But I can also see why you’d go for them, since they have an easy reset, if you ever wanted to take adventure of that. I’m sure you’d _love_ a soft reset with me, wouldn’t you? Where you could send me back to being Kira again, like you believe I was, and we could completely get back to our passive-aggressive encounters in your eyes. So, yeah: I say no to macs. It’s Dell for me.”

L thought very strongly of not responding to any of that. He was even tempted to pretend to be asleep—or maybe actually try and _go_ to sleep for a change—because he didn’t want to have any bit of this silly conversation… partly because what Light had just said rubbed him the wrong way for some reason. He was certain that Light was insinuating that L would happily say and do things but then erase them, since he’d lied about being his friend.

But L didn’t understand why that should make him feel bad, when all detectives did anything they had to for a case, and since L imagined that Light was planning to do much worse things to him. Probably even now, though he was playing innocent like the best actor in a play… But even so, Light _had_ him feel awful now. Surely because he’d made him doubt his own moral superiority.

L didn’t want to seem like he was angry again. No. That was more Light’s forte, when L finally pushed him far enough. Instead, he huffed and glanced over at Light “tiredly”, as if none of this was really even worth his time. And truly, it wasn’t. "I'll have you know, Light, that I didn't get an apple computer for the easy reset. And, no: I _wouldn't_ want to reset your lousy attitude, even if I had the ability to. Since I, unlike Kira, am not a tyrant. I got it, because I've just had bad luck with Dells for some reason and couldn't be bothered to try them again, okay? It just wasn’t worth the time.

"But if _anyone_ should be accused of _anything_ , it should be your liking Dells because they're easy to operate. The God of the New World wants everything to be easy for his coming reign, doesn’t he? Which is why you'll kill me."

As soon as L had said that, Light was on top of the detective before he could even register it: slamming him into the headboard—which was such an act of violence, it only furthered L’s suspicions—while Light was contrite in another way, in looking away and blushing. "If you have to know everything, ‘Oh, Great Detective’… I like Dells because when I was learning English for the first time—when I was three—I did this ridiculous, 'If you want to get a computer that works well, get a Dell!' skit with a toddler classmate from pre-school. And it's somehow a positive memory for me, okay? So, the thought of Dells have just stayed with me all this time, which is why I buy them. But I _do_ think the programming for them is better. I’m not gonna lie."

Suddenly, L found himself laughing uproariously, as Light stayed atop him. Because leave it to them, to have such a pointless conversation at three in the morning and to get so riled up about it. And it did _not_ matter in the grand scheme of things. Not at all.

As soon as L had begun guffawing, the young man began giggling too. And then he was jostled by both of their movements so much, that Light fell back to his side of the bed with a hand over _his_ face this time, and they both finally calmed down.

"We're morons, aren't we? Not unlike Matsuda-san, I suppose,” L finally asked the golden question, as he peered over at Light for just a second—imagining a different future for them if things could be different. “Despite everything, we don't like our chosen PC companies because we’re trying to spite each other, but because we simply must complement each other in every way, I guess. Who knows? Maybe in some life, it _is_ complimenting and we don’t even hurt each other like we do here.”

“Maybe so,” Light agreed wistfully. And after saying so, Light swiftly fell asleep. And L couldn’t even find it within himself to be jealous of how the land of dreams came so easily to Light Yagami anymore.

Unbeknownst to the other… the next day, the both of them would decide to buy acer products from now on—for a certain reason that neither would ever tell the other one.


End file.
